the_grubby_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Season One A Terrifying Discovery (Pilot Episode) Herbert Bogardus has to turn in his science project, but has nothing done. So naturally he films himself looking in a creek and finds a strange creature named Grubby! After being chased and assaulted by Grubby, Herbert takes him into his house. But when Grubby feeds Herbert sugar (which Herbert can't have) he freaks out and the two go on a murderous and destructive rampage. DEAR LAWD! The Gangster Donkey Always Kicks Twice Herbert and Grubby gain super powers after picking up a radioactive cancer pole with the mysterious words "From planet Ubby" on it. So they become superheroes: Grubster and Mr. Universe. But not much later, a news report tells them that a donkey has stolen national treasures and burned down an apartment building. So the duo go to capture this Gangster Donkey, but in the fight Grubby gets kidnapped! Herbert rushes to save him, and when he gets to the Donkey Den, the three of them engage in a Mortal Kombat duel, ending with GD going to jail. Float Like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Delicate Porcelain Mouse To scrape up some extra cash, Grubby joins an underground fight club. After a wicked training montage, he's ready to claim the title of Heavyweight Champion of the World. But Herbert has become a greedy money hungry manager... Will their friendship survive!?! Grubby finally gets Herbert to realize his jerkishness, and Herbert apologizes the only way he knows how; in song. Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind After Grubby is falsely accused of several crimes he actually didn't commit, he's arrested and taken to jail. As Herbert's wondering what to do, a strange Grubby look-alike with glasses beats him up and announces it's name is Doppelganger and it has the ability to morph into anyone, and that it framed Grubby to get him sent to jail! Meanwhile, Grubby is transferred to Area 51 to have tests done on him. After much crotch-air blasting, the scientists conclude that Grubby is actually an alien! Back at home, Herbert escapes and blows up Area 51 and saves Grubby. CATS! CATS! CATS! After Debbie the Cat Lady wins an Emmy for her hit song "I Love Cats", the world's cat population is kidnapped, and Grubby goes into shock, with serious medical traumas such as hair reduction and clothes changing. The duo figures Cat Lady did it, so they go on a road trip to Arnold, Missouri to save the cats! When they get there they find that Cat Lady did indeed have all the cats, and that she started a cat fighting ring. So Grubby gets disguised as a cat and entered into the competition for some sweet chili burgers. But after a winning match, Cat Lady discovers it's Grubby, but as soon as she's ready to kill the two, Officer Combstache shows up to send her to an insane asylum after getting an anonymous tip from Rasta Baby. It's another happy ending! Craptastic Park When they enter into a competition to win tickets to a real life Jurassic Park and their wacky rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody wins, Herbert and Grubby get the experience of a lifetime. But things go awry instantly when Grubby turns off the power! Now the two must escape while being chased around the jungle by deadly dinos, Grubby's crawling out of T-Rex poop, and they meet Twitty-loving velociraptors! The Grubbening The duo decide it's about time to get rid of their pesky poltergeist and become ghost hunters. But their in for a real spook-filled ride with robbledy monsters, Satanic hair care products, and Cujo galore! After Grubby designs a flawless ghost trap, they find out it was Ron Burgundy, doing it just to mess with them... Season Two The Good, the Bad, and the Grubby Herbert decides it'd be a good idea to finally turn in his science project, which, if you remember, is the entire reason he found and filmed Grubby in the first place. The two go to his school to meet with his teacher Mr. Benke. He grudgingly accepts the videos, but doesn't think they're real. He makes the duo go back to school, where you meet Rudy and Trudy he puppet twins. Milhouse is also there. Then Nigel Kuruthers came and tried to kill Grubby. After some frying pans to the head and kidnapping, Nigel is defeated and everyone's pretty psyched. Grubby Finds a Dumpster Baby One day while taking out the trash Grubby finds a baby in the garbage can. He takes it in, and he and Herbert ask Scrubby what to do. She says it's Grubby's long lost infant brother, Gubby. So the two raise him, and then Cat Lady comes. They fight her, but lose. Then Gubby grabs a gun and saves the day by scaring her off. Huzzah for Gubby!